Shadow of the Night
by ScarlettScribble
Summary: Every halloween is the always same for Miranda, except this one, when things happen a little differently. Ok here we go, first ever vampire fic, Mirandy pairing...and will be smutty as always. My little gift to everyone for halloween!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first ever vampire fic...i have never written nor read anything about vampires...i am a fraidy cat in every sense of the word (except i don't have a tail -pouts-) So be nice...i'm going out on a limb a little with this...totally stepping out my comfort zone. I have taken the little bits I know of vampires and given it a little twist of my own...and how I interpret what i read. I looked them up in my mythical elements book and this story came to mind...so I though why not...my friend Kimba1984 requested a vampire fic so this is for you...I hope you like it :)....I tried my best. It should be about 3-4 parts maybe...and i'm aiming to update here n there over the next week along side my other halloween fic...oh yeah..and something in the water (which i'm aiming to finish by the end of this weekend)...i'm sure Rl has gotta fit in there somewhere :s...so yeah lol!!! heres another one...both were typed today...so i'm sleepy...but feeling good and pretty proud.**

**this fic is un-beta-ed so i hope its ok...i've read it over with my tired eyes...but i'm sure i'll have missed something.**

**Any way thanks to all my readers and I hope you all have a wonderful halloween...its just finished in my country...but the rest of you have a few hours left :). so I thought I'd put it up...my own little addition to the wonderful fics on the DWP site. Again un-betaed so I apologise for any mistakes!!! **

**hope you enjoy it!! and i'm heading to bed lol....niiight!!**

**Hugs**

**Scarlett xxx**

**zzzzzzzzz**

**------------SS----------**

**Shadow of the Night **

Miranda leant back in her chair, eyes slipping shut as she assessed her senses. She could feel the blood pumping around her, trickling to its destination, swirling and churning, a thick cherry red river flowing forth. She could hear hearts, some hammering harder than others, each beat echoing in counter point, a subtle sound lingering at the edge of everything; the sound track to her existence. Sweat trickled over skin, breaths rattling like the wind, slipping between streaks of pink, lungs expanding with the source of life, each cell drinking it in.

The scent of excitement lingered in the air, a heavy cloud floating throughout the halls, everyone alive and looking forward to the following evening. The buzz of speech, each word mating with another, the lyrics of life, colliding, a constant haze over the tempo of their hearts.

She rolled her neck; fingers coming up to the ease the tension, eyes dry a deep rooted hunger crawling over her skin.

It was the night before hallows eve, a national holiday, filled with fun and joy, for the living. Sadly wasn't one of them. She existed alongside humans for many years, the starvation only taking a subtle toll on her body. Her hair had gone silver prematurely, pigmentation drying up as her body cried out to be sated. It wasn't anything as obvious to attract any ones attention. She survived within a world awash with emotions, feeding off the tension existing between everyone, the essence of living. Her husbands had been prolonging her life, enabling her to continue her hunt. Every sexual encounter allowing her to feed, her body absorbing energy from the other until the relationship crumbled between them. Intercourse wasn't pleasurable for her, at least not with anyone other than her soul mate and she'd come to the conclusion they didn't exist. Year after year she send out her shadow to hunt, the silhouette of her soul drifting in and out every evening before hallows eve, fruitlessly trying to find the one out there who would finally fulfil her and wasn't just a temporary fix, another dam in an attempt to hold out a little longer.

She'd given up hoping, embedding herself within a world that would enable her to live a long life, feeding off everyone around her, all oblivious to her intentions. It allowed her to live comfortably for almost the whole year, except around now, when her control was tested, the animal in her clawing its way out, dam crashing down as her instincts over whelmed her. Her body became overly hungry, the pain of existing without her other half aching all over. She could sense everything deeper, senses rubbed raw, everything grating to the point of pain.

Tonight was the night, once again she had a pointless search, lying there with shattered senses, drifting in and out of her conscious as the other half floated over the earth. If it found its target it would imprint itself on them, drawing the person to her, and the moment they were within her presence the shadow would seep back into her soul, a flash of fire over her, searing into her skin. But every year, as always, it would return almost immediately, ice cold, icicles scratching along the under side of her soul, the pain of lost hope piercing into her.

She no longer hoped, she no longer cared; this was her life, drowned within a world of human fashion, living life for the beauty that existed on the outside, a wonderful mix of materials and emotions, a workforce she was able to feed upon, instilling fear, sensing every thought every feeling, knowing what everyone was truly thinking in her presence and out. The ice queen, a title that was truer than anyone realised, skin as pale as snow, her touch always triggering a shiver, the absence of blood in her veins, an empty cavity within her chest, no beat, only a body overflowing with emotions.

Any questions were written off easy, a diagnosis of bad circulation soon silenced them, the question off hand, not really interested in any answer. No one really invested anything within her, they loved the icon not the woman beneath it, and so they used her as much as she used them, it was an equal level of guilt on both sides, and acting as two counter pointing forces they neutralised the other out. Miranda didn't feel guilt, or any other emotion in a strong capacity, years of existing as half a being slowly draining her ability, cooling every one's opinion of her as she got harsher and colder as the years went on. It wasn't going to change, this was her life, another hallows eve will come and go and she'll return to existing as always, alone, loveless, just another lost soul drowning in a sea of many.

She shook her head, loud voices in her outer office ripping through her thoughts, nerves already on edge. She frowned, eyes flicking open. The lights were dimmed down in her office, pupils over sensitive, stinging in the usual level of light. She knew they'd be overly bright, having studied them in the mirror moments ago, the blue seeming to come out of its shell, swirling, Egyptian blue and sapphire, cornflower creeping in at the edges, silver shades seeming to emanate from the centre; a mixture of tones making them seem almost wave like. The image was most certainly not normal, so she remained with in the office, hidden away in here, aiming to keep contact at a minimum and the lighting hindered the sight of anyone who entered.

She felt another shiver hit her, pin pricks dancing down her spine, needling her nerves. She needed to head home, the evening late, body already eager, the night calling out to her. She rose up, legs shaky, the starvation hitting her hard. She swallowed, mouth dry, skin seeming sore, tongue stroking over her lips, chapped and broken. She stumbled into the bathroom, eyeing herself up fumbling for her lipstick. She needed something, her skin the same shade as her hair, colour bleeding out throughout the day, lips blending in, no longer apparent on her pale face, the colour long gone. She quickly slashed the lipstick over her lips, the colour shocking and overly apparent, but making her face seem more alive already, if slightly ill. She let the blusher brush dance over her cheeks, darkening it down more than usual. Slipping everything away she gazed at herself. She'd pass long enough to leave at least.

Stepping out of the bathroom she slipped her sunglasses over her eyes, barrelling out with a quick demand that the book be delivered the following evening. She sense the surprise, shocked emotions flaring up, yapping at her heels as she hurried out, snatching her coat from an outstretched hand without a glance at anyone.

…………………

Miranda entered her house in a hurry, thankful the children were with their father as always. She never had them in the house over Halloween and her ex had never asked why, he had no reason to, enjoying the evening with the twins, taking them out. Her contribution to the evening was their outfits, helping them design each one individually to make sure each one was unique, one of a kind. The girls had giggled over each one a few evenings ago, trying them on experimenting with make up possibilities. She remembered last year, beauty and the beast, an obsession between the two, one loving looking girly the other as frightening as possible, it was a good combination and the outfits had been as amazing as always.

Miranda felt a tingle fire over her, a stab of pain as her soul slipped, fraying at the edges as the night tore it apart. She darted upstairs, slipping out of her shirt for once not worrying where it fell, skirt rippling over her hips before pooling at her feet. She hurried into the bedroom, heels still on her feet, as always thankful she was no longer married, as she presented an overly sexual image which would only complicate the evening. She slipped the catches of her bra apart tossing it aside, before finally slipping her feet from her heels, tugging her panties down her legs stepping out of them, allowing them to fall to the floor, now every inch of her naked, un-tamed by human materials, each strand acting as a cage, indicating a possible complication when her soul was severed.

She laid on the surface of her duvet, unable to feel the temperature of the air, exposed and open listening to the sounds of the night singing around her. Cars rumbled by, the chatter of children, bustle of excitement, joy, happiness, giggles echoing out. The air hummed with life, animals darting about, itching at the edge, another addition to add to the mix of everything. She allowed her mind to slip, drifting away, darkness clawing its way in. Her fingers flexed at the subtle stab, a tiny tear slowly rippling its way through her. Her mind slipped away, letting go of each sense, each sound, finally her soul snapped free, snatched up by the air floating on the breeze carried by the emotions of everyone, and Miranda was hovering between existence, consumed in darkness, a comatose haze with nothing but the echo of hearts beating in her ears.

………..

Andrea scuffed her feet along the side walk slowly walking home, the wind whipped around her skin, numbing her extremities sending subtle shivers through her frame.

She loved Halloween, eyeing up all the costumes, ghosts whirling around her feet, little witches running about brooms bashing the ankles of people as they hurried by. The windows were alight, pumpkins and spiders, fluffy white cobwebs adorning all the window displays. Candy swapped hands like the latest fix, each child clamouring for more, eyes aglow; giggling as they celebrated the evening early. Hallows eve was a single day, but it lasted for a lot longer.

It had always intrigued her as a child, all these mythical creatures, coming alive a single day a year. She questioned they're existence, how they came to be, the definitions behind them, whether they were accurate or just another fantastical imagination. As a young one she'd wondered if they existed, as an adult she knew not. Such a thing couldn't exist and no one know, and yet she couldn't help the little bit of wonder that clung on to her, remnants from her childhood dreams, questioning, maybe, maybe, there might be a little more to it.

But she'd never know, her life didn't include such things, questions dormant, her mind having a little laugh before it returned to everyday life. She had worked for runway for almost a year, having remained at Miranda's side, some how drawn back into the fold although she never knew how. One moment she'd been walking away the next she'd been back by Miranda's side, head held high, and the older woman had said nothing. She assumed it had been a dream or something of the sort, she didn't know, but she didn't question, thankful that she hadn't walk away, even though her and Nate's relationship had crumbled as a consequence. It was ending long before Paris, her career the final nail hammering through his heart until he walked away. She missed him, but more as a friend than anything else.

So today was the first year she wouldn't be out on Hallows Eve, the relationship between her friends still strained, so she'd chosen to remain in, settle down and watch movies on her tiny TV.

Just another normal evening alone as always.

---------------SS-------------

**_here we go....a mythical one...the first ever any form of funny creature..remember...be nice!! lol...I really hope you liked it and such a storyline worked with their characters and everything else...please review!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN_**


	2. A Shock to The System

_**Someone complained that i'd left Miranda lying naked for too long...so I thought i'd better update this one pretty soon lol! I have no idea what i'm doing....supernatural is not my forte...so yeah i'm just having fun lol!! this is as much as a ride for me as it is for you guys!!!**_

_**This one is for glo...dedicated to flashy vid :D...cos it made me smile and I promised her the chappie in return!! It is un-beta-ed I have read through it but i always miss something. I hope its in character and easy to read and like you can understand whats happening...well kind of whats happening at least lol!! I just hope its good!!!!**_

**_right...bed time for me! early start and I need to start getting some sleep!!!!_**

**_hugs and cupcakes_**

**_Scarlett xxx_**

**_---------SS----------_**

A Shock to the System

Andy was dozing; the warmth enveloping her body as she snuggled down on the couch. The sound of the television washed over her, lulling her into a semi awake state, floating in and out of conscious, lost on the precipice of sleep, a singular nagging feeling her only tether to the awakened world. Her subconscious senses pricked, zeroing in on an unknown substance, alerted to something as it whirled by, too quick to see, to sense, a bodiless being, hovering on the horizon. She rolled over, moaning, lids flickering as ice danced over her skin, whistling in, as though voices were dancing around her, lingering just beyond her senses, unable to hear what they were saying or determine if they were within her dreams or out.

She didn't notice the screen flicker, television dying, silence filling the void previously occupied by sound. Echoes from the street died, laughter petering out, traffic noises breathing their last breath. The curtains fluttered, floating on a non existent breeze.

She shivered, body curling into a ball arms wrapping around her frame, an instinctual attempt to preserver her heat as the coolness almost seemed to seep into her skin. Suddenly her body ceased up, every muscle tensing as heat seared over her, pores on fire, the sensation of flames licking along her skin, bordering on agony tainted with pleasure. Her eyes rolled, back arching, crying out as something inside her severed, her body feeling like it was bursting at the seams.

Too many shadows clamouring for a restricted space within the walls of her skin.

Sensations stroked her, hundreds of fingers gliding all over, each sensitive spot brought alive by a ghost like touch. She groaned; sweat slowly slipping from her brow, trickling in little rivulets all over her body soaking the material of her clothes. She jerked, twisting within her confines, each item binding her in, cotton bars, unable to escape. She writhed, material ripping as she forced herself free, stitches giving up the fight, each one torn from its grasp, splitting at the seams. They shredded, folding under the onslaught of her body, possessed, push beyond capacity, every ounce of strength tripled surpassing any natural possibility. She didn't sense her nakedness; no longer aware of the world in any form now submerged beneath the surface, existing on another level. Her skin tingled as the temperature dropped, pleasure bolting through her every second; the heat now a seductive caress slowly slipping between her legs, pleasure centring on a single point, the perfect pressure, rippling over her clit.

…………..

Sparks flickered behind Miranda's eyelids, pupils aching at the sudden invasion of light, unprotected, a shock to the system, fizzling over her body, firing through every nerve, body twitching as something took hold of her.

Static flashed up from her skin, casting an eerie glow around the room. Her body seemed weightless, pressure easing out of her system, every little ache draining away, leaving her feather light, as though floating on air.

A sensation twirled low in her belly, alien, unknown, jolting between her thighs. Her fingers flexed, twisting the covers in her grasp, aiming to hold onto the earth, feeling as though everything around her was shifting, room spinning as pleasure assaulted her senses.

…………….

Andy groaned, hips rotating freely, body no longer under her control, possessed, guided by sensation. Nothing holding her back, no restraint, no reservation, giving into every flicker of ecstasy that sparked through her system.

Synapses fired, chemical reactions a constant stream, nerves burning up as they flooded with feeling, bright lights bursting behind her eyelids, images seeping in and out of her line of vision, clouded, blue, silver, wispy figures of the mind, no solid form or features. She gasped, muscles clenching, hands coming up to roam over her body, unhindered, following the demands of her desire. Her body was alien to the touch, seeming so different and yet the same as always.

Her nails scored into her skin as a sharp pain seared through her, lingering deep beneath the skin. Adrenalin pumped through her, mind overwhelmed, interpreting everything as pleasure. She felt a shift, whimpering as something gave way, skin no longer seeming too tight, the pressure easing off, the orb building inside her finally freed from the confines of her skin.

…………………

This shouldn't be happening, couldn't be happening, in all her years Miranda had never experienced anything like this, but she wished she had.

It was overwhelming, seeming so alive, body humming with energy, senses awake, aware of everything on a deeper level than before, the sounds of everyone circling around her, a cocoon of sound rushing along with her to the final destination.

Suddenly everything went silent, the sparks flaring up, a bright white light consuming her entire frame.

……………………

Every muscle went rigid, pleasure to the point of being unbearable, groaning, needing it to be over and yet never wanting it to end, waves upon waves crashing over her. Andy's back flexed, body almost all off the sofa, spine curving upwards as her lips parted in a silent cry, before finally finding her voice, ringing round the room as pleasure engulfed every inch of her, blowing her mind,

Unaware the same sound of pleasure was being echoed only miles away.

……………….

Blue eyes snapped open, the darkness easing away, eyes casting away the sinister shadows soon seeing the objects within the room for what they were. Her breath rattled, lungs starved, aching, scream still lingering long after the event.

She was soaked, the juices slowly dripping between her thighs. She'd never experience such a thing, her husbands unable to do anything for her, body immune to every caress other than that of her soul mate. Someone she thought didn't even exist. Tonight seemed intent on proving her wrong; invading her body, filling her with sensations, evidence against all her beliefs. She'd never had an orgasm in her life, until now.

She couldn't believe she'd cum so hard only moments ago. She swallowed, hand sliding between her legs, hissing, flares of pleasure still rippling through her as she parted her slick folds, burning to the touch, drenching her fingers within seconds.

What had happened?

This wasn't like before, a night spent, wishing waiting only to be disappointed as always, every year the return of her soul absent of anything else hurt a little less, hope drawing up until she was safe inside her walls, no longer hoping to find anyone uncaring when her shadow failed once again.

But it hadn't this time, at least she didn't think it had, uncertainty creeping in. But she was certain something had happened that didn't fall into the pattern of every year. She didn't trust herself to hope, slowly going over every possibility, refusing to get carried away. She didn't even know who they were, what they were like or where they were, hell if there even was anyone. Miranda hated not knowing, she didn't like any information eluding her, needing to be in control, wanting to guide every action within her life, and in one evening everything may have changed, the biggest decision and it had been done without her input, not consciously anyway, a shadow which until now had failed her at every turn. She didn't want to hope it may have finally succeeded, couldn't hope, wouldn't. She would face everyday like another day until something happened, until then nothing would change, she was happy with her life, at least happy to lie to herself, pretend she was content, it was an art form she had perfected, and years later her shadow decides to fly in and mess it up, typical.

She shifted off the bed, the sheets soaked beneath her, for once aware of the cold; new sensations slowly descending over her. She felt different, something nagging, a welcome presence like a long lost friend, something she didn't know well enough to be truly relaxed with and yet her body was willing to try.

She stood stumbling as she grasped her gown, wrapping it round her shoulders. Silk slid over her frame, encasing every curve like water, fluttering as she cautiously stepped forward.

Entering the bathroom, she flicked the light on eyes watering at the edges from the sudden change. Her hands slid over the counter, smooth to the touch, cooling against her palm. She needed water, mouth dry; throat hoarse having never made such a sound as she had moments ago.

Filling a glass, she brought it to her lips, gulping it down, relishing the refreshment, for once able to ignore the dirty taste encasing her tongue, each droplet riddled with pollution, and chemicals, city life tainting everything around it. Her taste buds had always been over sensitive, drinking nothing but bottled water, the minerals adding a more welcome flavour. The water from the tap was usually unbearable, but with a raging thirst she had now, any water was welcome.

The glass clinked as she placed it down, dizziness hitting her hard, swaying from exhaustion, body having been put through its paces, not used to such exertion.

She gripped the edge of the sink with a hand, aiming to steady herself. Body feeling as though she was sensing the earths movement, ground beneath her feet unstable, walls seeming to rush towards her and yet the distance remaining the same. She breathed in a deep breath, lifting the water to her lips one more, carelessly casting a glance up towards the mirror, before taking a double take, eyes widening at what she saw.

The glass slipped from her fingers and shattered.

……………….

Andy shivered, sweat soaking the sofa around her, the haze after her orgasm consuming her, eyelids fluttering as the last remnants of bliss flittered over her frame. She sighed with relief, burrowing into the softness surrounding her, blanket falling from the back of the couch encasing her body. She sighed with relief, slowly sinking beyond the border of consciousness, letting sleep take her, blissfully unaware of what she'd see when she awoke, not knowing what had happened, never having woken long enough to asses what had happened, lost within the well of pleasure.

So she slept, expecting tomorrow to just be another day like always, not knowing everything about her life had changed only moments ago.

TBC

----------SS------------

**_Please review...tis your kind words that keep me going...especially when I'm rushed off my feet lol!!_**


End file.
